Noggish invasion of Nillamandor
The noggish invasion of Nillamandor is one of the main themes in the Portal of Returning Summary Noggish invasion fleets land on many of the coastal regions of west and north Nillamandor. They are eventually repulsed by the combined armies of the human nations. Further Notes The invasion starts with the southern and northern nogs fighting over the souther Nillamandor noggish territories, including Usak. The north nogs invade Che in 1095. In the year 1096 they move further north and invade Foona and Tyra. From the Timeline: 1095 Noggish Invasion of Nillamandor 1097 The Nogs return to their own lands to lick their wounds From the Portal of Returning: We waited for the siege that we felt sure was inevitable. News began to come in as well, from further a field, of nog invasions in Borland, Bellavia, and other countries. No one seemed to know if this meant a new alliance between the north and south nogs, or that the invasions were independent international adventures. The only topic of conversation obviously, on the ramparts during the day, and in the taverns at night was what exactly was going on? '' ''. Far from what we were imagining, the situation was a lot worse. I was invited by Carris to sit in on the integration, and lend a magical hand. The noble freely told us, once I had threatened to cast some nasty spells on him, that all of nog were reunited. The usurper was dead, and the shaman had seized all the secular power from the remaining tribal chiefs. One shaman had risen above the rest to become the supreme primate, a war hero of many years, who had made his name at Usak, and risen through the ranks by intrigue and assassination. The thing in my head began to pulsate as I remembered Zort. The master mind behind the invasions was his right hand man and ambassador, terribly injured, but fuelled by hatred of humankind, and a desire to see them all dead or in chains. With the alliance now formed, every nog, from the highest shaman, to the lowest foot soldier, felt sure that all of Nillamandor could be conquered. That they had formed an alliance with the Lunarians which explained their recent attack on Enttland. Foona would fall in a matter of weeks, Tyria would follow, then Bellavia. At the same time, the huge force here, was to sweep through Vegas and take the lowland countries to the south, and meet the other nog forces coming from the south in one gigantic pincer movement. It was very chilling stuff. I questioned him further on the subject of Zort. It appeared that Zort was quite willing to give the conquering of all the nations of human kind over to his commanders, while he searched for a lost noggish god demon. All contact with this god had been lost around the time of the conquering of Che. It was an unheard of thing, there were ten demon gods of nog, and one had never gone missing before. Sometimes they would take on bestial forms, like at Che, and walk amongst mortals. What was the god’s name I asked? The noble did not know, it was forbidden for anyone other than Shaman to know a god’s name. After he had told me this, I had to go and have a lie down. I was over come with fatigue and sweat broke out all over my body. I could feel the thing in my head pushing against the side of my skull. What had been that things name? It had begun with an ‘A’. Agog? Agot? I had a feeling that if I knew the god’s name I could exert some power over it. Who was to know back then that I would make such powerful enemies? I was willing to bet Zort knew exactly where I was, and other paranoid thoughts began to enter my head. It looked like Tup was still alive and in a strong position. I imagined he was still likely to be baring me a grudge, after all, I had shot him twice. I tried to put aside the idea that this whole war was just a way of them getting their hands on me. From about then on, I stopped getting much sleep. Category:The Portal of Returning Category:Events